Descendants of Epes Sargent (1690-1762)
Descendants of William Sargent and Mary Duncan of William Sargent and Mary Duncan #William Sargent (-) #*m. Mary Duncan (-) #*#'Fitz William Sargent I' (1678-1690) #*#'Peter Sargent' (1680-1724) #*#'Mary Sargent' () #*#'Daniel Sargent' (1685-1713) #*#'Jordan Sargent' (1687-1689) #*#Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762) #*#*m. 1st, 1780; Esther Maccarty (1701-1743) #*#*m. 2nd, 1711; Catherine Winthrop (1711-1781) #*#'Ann Sargent' (1692-1782) #*#*m. Nathan Ellery (-) #*#'Andrew Sargent' (1693-) #*#'Samuel Sargent' (1694-1699) #*#'Fitz-John Sargent' (1696-1697) #*#'Machani Sargent' (1699-) #*#'Jabez Sargent' (1700-1700) #*#'Fitz William Sargent II' (1701-) #*#'Winthrop Sargent I' (1703-) of Col. Epes Sargent and Florence Maccarty #Col.' '[http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Epes_Sargent Epes Sargent (1690-1762)] #* m. 1st, 1720; Florence Maccarty (1701-1743) #*#'Epes Sargent, Jr. (1721-1779) ' #*#*m. 1745, Catherine Osborne (1722-c1788) #*#'Esther Sargent' (1722-) #*#*m. Col. Thomas Goldwaith #*#'Ignatius Sargent' (1724-d. in a foreign land) #*#'Thomas Sargent' (1726-1727) #*#'Winthrop Sargent' (1727-1793) #*#*m. 1750, Judith Sanders (1731-1793) #*#'Sarah Sargent' () #*#'Daniel Sargent' (1731-1806) #*#*m. 1763, Mary Osborne Turner (1743-1813) #*#'William Sargent' (1734-) #*#'Benjamin Sargent' (1736-d. abroad) #*#'Mary Ann Sargent' (1740-) of Col. Epes Sargent and Catherine Winthrop *m. 2nd, 1711; Catherine Winthrop (1711-1781) *#Col. Paul Dudley Sargent Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (bapt1745-1827) *#*m. 1772, Lucy Sanders 1752-1840) *#'Ann Sargent' (bapt1746-) *#'Catherine Sargent' (bapt1747-) *#'Mary Sargent' (bap1749-1760) *#Lt. Col. John Sargent (c1750-1824), liutenant colonel of the Royal Nova Soctia Regiment of Militia *#*m. 1784, Margaret Whiting Whitney (1749-1824) of Winthrop Sargent and Judith Sanders #'Winthrop Sargent II' (1727-1793) #*m. 1750, Judith Sanders (1731-1793) #*#'Judith Sargent' (1751-1820) #*#Gov. Maj. Winthrop Sargent III (1753-1820): 1st Secretary of the North West Territory, 1st governor of the Mssissippi Territory, held the rank of major in the Continental Army #*#'Esther Sargent' (1755-1811) #*#'Catherine Sargent I' (1757-1758) #*#'Catherine Sargent II' (1758-1759) of Daniel Sargent and Mary Osborne Turner #'Daniel Sargent' (1731-1806) #*m. 1763, Mary Osborne Turner (1743-1813) #*# Capt. Daniel Sargent, Jr. (1764-1802) #*#*m. 1802, Mary Frazier (1774-1804) #*#'Ignatius Sargent' (1765-1821) #*#*m. 1st, 1791; Mary Parsons (1771-1792) #*#*m. 2nd, 1795; Sarah Sargent Ellery () #*#'John Turner Sargent' (1769-1813) #*#*m. 1806, Christiana Keadie Swan (1778-1867) #*#Lt. Col. Henry Sargent (bapt1770-1845), U.S. Congressman, painter, aide-de-camp, #*#*m. 1807, Hannah Wells (1778-1841) #*#'Mary Osborne Sargent' (1780-1781) #*#'Winthrop Sargent' (1783-1818) #*#'Lucius Manlius Sargent' (1786-1867): author, antiquarian #*#*m. 1st, 1816; Mary Binney (1786-1824) #*#*m. 2nd, 1825, Sarah Culter Dunn (1797-186) of John Turner Sargent and Christiana Keadie Swan #'John Turner Sargent (1769-1813)' #*m. 1806, Christiana Keadie Swan (1778-1867) #*#Rev. John Turner Sargent, Jr. (1807-1877) ' #*#*m. 1st, 1834; Sharlotte Sophia White (1816-1854) #*#*m. 2nd, 1855, Mary Elizabeth Fiske (1827-1904) #*#'Henry Jackson Sargent (1808-1867) #*#*m. 1833, Margarett Atwood (1809-1894) #*#'Dr. Howard Sargent' (1810-1872) #*#*m. Charlotte Cunningham (1818-1888) of Dr. Howard Sargent and Charlotte Cunningham #Dr. Howard Sargent (1810-1872) #*m. Charlotte Cunningham (1818-1888) #*#'Francis Cunningham Sargent' (1837-1922) #*#'Charlotte Howard Sargent' (1840-1869) #*#'Howard Sargent, Jr.' (1842-1909) #*#*m. 1865, Martha Brattles (1843-) #*#'Mary Sarah Sargent' (1844-1864) #*#*m. 1st, 1864; Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#*m. 2nd, John Vaughan Apthorp (1844-) #*#'Ellen Sargent' (1845-) #*#*m. 1867, Daniel Oakey (1842-1888) #*#'Alice Wentworth Sargent' (1851-) #*#*m. 1871, Capt. John Dalling Parker (1841-1878) #*#'Richard Turner Sargent' (1854-) of Mary Sarah Sargent and Arthur Malcolm Thomas #'Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1864)' #*m. 1st, 1864; Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1879) #*#'Isaac Rand Thomas' (1865-) #*#*m. 1889, Gertude Fabyan (1865-) #*#'Malcolm Thomas' (1867-1896) #*#'Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas' (1868-) #*#*m. 1890, Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#'Charlotte Cunningham Thomas' (1870-1873) #*#'Alexander Thomas' (1871-1873) #*#'Gorham Thomas' (1872-1872) #*#'Mary Frances Thomas' (1873-) #*#'Charles Kemble Thomas' (1878-1881) of Mary Sarah Sargent and John Gaughan Apthorp *m. 2nd, John Vaughan Apthop (1844-) *#'Helen Sargent Apthorp' (1883-) *#*m. 1907, Henry Smiith Thompson (1871-) *#'Robert East Apthorp' (1885-) *#*m. 1916, Esther Williams (1885-) Descendants Through Marriage of Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas and Frederick Josiah Bradlee I #'Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas' (1868-) #*m. 1890, Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m. 1917, Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Theodore Chase Bradlee (1895-1896 #*#Sargent Bradlee (1889-) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Josephine de Gersdorff #'Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970)' #*m: 1917, Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#'Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) ' #*#Chevalier''' Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921)' #*#'Constance "Connie" Bradlee (1923-1997)' Connected Families *Apthorp *Cunningham *Dana *Dudley *Maccarty *Pinchot *Putnam *Sanders *Swan *Turner Harvard Graduates Notable People Arts *Lt. Col. '''Henry Sargent' (bapt1770-1845), painter *'Lucius Manlius Sargent' (1786-1867), author *Epes Sargent (1813-1880), editor, poet, palywright *John Singer Sargent (1856-1925), painter Business *Capt. Daniel Sargent, Jr. (1764-1802), director of the Boston Bank, President of the Boston Marine Insurance company, a member of the first Board of Trustees of the Massachusetts General Hospital (1813-1821), Treasuere of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts 1817-1822, and was a state senator in 1811 and 1814. Military *Col.' '[http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Epes_Sargent Epes Sargent (1690-1762)] *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (bapt1745-1827) *Lt. Col. John Sargent (bapt1750-1824) *Gov. Maj. Winthrop Sargent, Jr. (1753-1820) *Capt. Daniel Sargent, Jr. (1764-1802), director of the Boston Bank, President of the Boston Marine Insurance company, a member of the first Board of Trustees of the Massachusetts General Hospital (1813-1821), Treasuere of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts 1817-1822, and was a state senator in 1811 and 1814. *Lt. Col. Henry Sargent (bapt1770-1845) *Lt. Col. Lucius Manlius Sargent (1826-1864), Lieutenant Colonel of the 1st Massachusetts Cavalry Category:Sargent (surname) Category:Descendancy lists Category:First Families of Massachusetts Category:Families of Massachusetts Category:Boston Brahmin Families Category:American families of English ancestry Category:American families descended of an English Colonist